


In Hopes That The Next Stage I Will Clear

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Harry, Beta Niall, Multi, Omega Louis, Sub Drop, Swearing, argument, forced sub drop, self punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An argument between the Alphas put the only Omega into a sub drop. And when Niall gets in the way he is forced into a sub drop, which in no way is good for a Beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Hopes That The Next Stage I Will Clear

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was half asleep so sorry for the mistakes and all that jazz.
> 
> (Title: Game Over - Falling In Reverse)

How were they suppose to know arguing with each other would make an Omega go into a sub-drop. 

Sure they learnt about this thing years ago, but who the hell would remember that? 

Louis sat still on his knees, tuning in and out of the argument happening before him. No one even noticed him. Liam and Zayn were too busy yelling in each other's face, while Niall and Harry tried desperately to pull the two Alpha's apart. 

"I sometimes wish i could just-Agh!" Zayn growled.

"Could what? Punch me? Go ahead. I. Dare. You." Liam tested. 

Zayn snarled.  
"Don't push me, Payne."

Panic spread through Louis' body. He couldn't stop from shaking and shivering. His fingernails digging deep into his palms. 

He bit his tongue just to keep from whining and sobbing. 

"Stop it!" Niall begged. 

Zayn growled at the Low ranked Beta, pushing him to the floor in submission. 

Niall whined and yelped. His eyes slowly glazed over.

Everyone in the room froze. Louis slipped out of sub-drop, due to hearing Liam's frantic voice. 

"You can't force a Beta into a sub-drop! What the fuck were you thinking, Zayn! What is wrong with you?!" Liam panicked, pulling Niall into his lap, slapping his younger boyfriend a few times on the cheek. 

"C'mon, Niall. You need to come to. This isn't healthy for you. C'mon mate." The Alpha begged with tears in his eyes. 

Harry pulled Louis into his lap. Having the feeling of needing to keep him close.

"I'm so sorry." Zayn said teary-eyed. The argument momentarily forgotten.

Louis slid off of Harry's lap and crawled closer to Niall. Head down. Shoulders slumped. 

He sat in front of Niall and brought his hand to a part on the back of Niall's neck. 

The other three boys watched in shock as Niall's eyes began to re-focus on the things around him. 

Harry pulled Louis back once again. Pulling his small Omega boyfriend onto his lap and tucking his head into Louis' neck.

Niall's eyes looked calmed before turning to fear when his eyes set upon Zayn's. 

"I-I'm s-sorry, Alpha. I didn't mean to-" the young Beta was cut off by Zayn who put his index finger to the other's lips in a 'shh' motion. 

"Please don't be sorry. It's my fault. I shouldn't have lost control like that." He said wiping the young Beta's fringe from his forehead. 

The Alpha leant forward and rest his forehead against Niall's. The sign of trust and love. 

Nothing (besides kissing and sex) was more Intimate than this to an Alpha and his mate/s

Niall smiled weekly. Nudging his nose against Zayn's. 

He smiled weakly before turning to Louis who gave him an uneasy stare.

"I'm fine, Lou." He smiled. Running a still-shaky hand through the Omega's hair.

Louis leaped from Harry's grasp and tackled Liam and Niall. 

"Agh! Louis!" Liam laughed. 

Niall let out a winded giggle. And Louis smiled. 

His boyfriend was okay. He was fine. Nothing to worry about.  
\--

That didn't stop from Louis' instincts from kicking in though. 

As an Omega his instincts were to comfort and look after the upset and injured. 

"I don't need your help, Lou, just give it a rest already." Niall nearly snapped. Rejecting the help his boyfriend kept offering.

Louis whined. He blinked back the tears and slowly knelt to the floor. 

It was a self punishment thing Louis did to himself when the others denied his instincts, whether they knew they were or not. 

The Omega sat on his knees. And forced himself into a sub-drop. 

"-uis! C'mon! What's wrong?!" A frantic voice was heard, pulling Louis from the darkness that he had forced himself into.

"What happened?" Liam panicked when the Omega's head tiled towards his. 

Louis swallowed the lump in his throat. 

He couldn't exactly say 'I did this to punish myself because Niall wouldn't let me comfort him' that was just stupid. 

So instead he shrugged and played the 'I have no idea what happened' card. 

Zayn gave a knowing look before turning to Niall then back to Louis.

"Well I think that's enough excitement for one day. Let's go to bed." Harry said, helping Niall up off the couch. 

"Louis and I will be in there just a sec. Just wanna talk to him." Zayn smiled sweetly to his boyfriends.

The three nodded before walking away. 

The Alpha stood in front of the other and gripped his shoulders, not hurting him, but just keeping him from running off. 

"Why did you lie?" He asked.

Louis' gaze dropped.  
"I-I didn't." He stuttered.

"Yes you did. You know exactly why you dropped. And so do I. You can't do that to yourself, Lou. You know it can mess you up."

Louis nodded mutely. 

Zayn smiled sympathetically before pulling the Omega into a hug. 

"Please just don't do it again." He said, kissing Louis on the lips and on the cheek. 

"I won't tell Liam. This time, but do it again and I will." Zayn frowned. 

Louis nodded. 

"C'mon then, let's go to bed." Zayn said, dragging Louis towards the bedroom where faint moaning was heard.


End file.
